Prisionero de Guerra
by Banshee Soel
Summary: OneShot. Las paredes eran frías. La humedad lastimaba los pulmones, pero sobre todo, él lo lastimaba más que nadie, a pesar que lo amaba. H-LEMON! LudxFeli


**Prisionero de Guerra**

**(Ludwig x Feliciano)**

_Disclaimer__: "Hetalia – Axis Powers" no me pertenece, solo tomo prestado sus personajes para mi diversión personal, sin finalidad de lucro. Aunque… no niego que me gustaría tener a Alemania en mi poder… x//D Anyway…_

* * *

Las gotas que caían del techo tocaban la piel descubierta, hiriéndola como estacas de hielo. La humedad congestionaba los pulmones y dificultaba el respirar. Y es porque era un prisionero dentro de un calabozo frío y oscuro, sin ventilación, sin nada. Un pequeño hueco donde las lágrimas y el llanto sólo tienen consuelo en la soledad absoluta del lugar. Con los brazos sobre su cabeza, juntas y sujetas por firmes y gruesas cadenas. El torso desnudo y dañado por golpes pasados y no tanto… El dolor de la guerra y el olvido en la memoria.

Una cifra espeluznante. Un prisionero de guerra. Su destino final.

- ¿Ya te acostumbraste a la recepción? – Una gélida voz se acercó al umbral de aquella puerta de hierro. Una figura altiva se acercaba al castaño, que levantó la mirada con ojos cansados, evidentemente sin consuelo.

No respondió, sólo se limitó a mantener la mirada.

- ¿Alguna queja, soldado? – Y la luz iluminó aquel cabello dorado, y los ojos azules penetraron fríamente en los ambarinos, mientras que el desconocido levantaba sin permiso el rostro del prisionero con su mano, asechándolo seductora, pero temerosamente.

Al no recibir respuesta, el mayor lo azotó con un látigo que llevaba en su mano opuesta. El otro simplemente aguantó las quejas y el dolor. Hasta que ya no pudo más, y los gemidos salieron de su boca.

- Italiano, ¿sabes por qué estás acá? – Le susurró con el mismo tono constante, mientras lo intimidaba con la extensión por su pecho descubierto, descendiendo poco a poco hasta sus regiones.

El castaño seguía sin responder, sólo seguía conectado a aquella mirada. ¿De qué servía saber que su superior los traicionó, a ambos? Él no tenía la culpa… ninguno de ellos la tenía.

El rubio finalmente se acercó más, hasta pocos centímetros del prisionero. Con su mano derecha intentó persuadir al menor para que largara algún sonido. Era su juguete favorito. Su diversión personal.

Lo acarició lentamente, ejerciendo cada vez más presión sobre la piel, delineando el pecho masculino. Hasta que bajó y llegó a aquella región, que poco a poco iba despertando, a costa de su voluntad. Sólo por instinto.

Los labios, fríos al igual que su portador, tocaron con desdén y violencia los labios italianos, haciéndolos sangrar. Los degustaba sin permiso, y el otro no podía sino más que resistirse, hasta que por alguna razón empezó a corresponder, viendo que no conseguía zafarse de aquello.

- ¿No piensas hablar? Todavía no te corté la lengua, aunque… puede que lo haga. – Rió malignamente, mientras se relamía los labios con sabor a metal, provocado por la sangre italiana. El menor tembló y bajó la cabeza. Unas finas lágrimas iluminaban sus mejillas.

- Todavía puedes divertirme – Susurró nuevamente, mientras de un rápido tirón le rasgó el resto de ropa que el prisionero todavía poseía, dejándolo completamente desnudo, a merced de sus deseos y caprichos.

Dio vuelta al menor, siguiendo un camino con el látigo por su espalda ya dañada, probablemente por otras escenas iguales a éstas. Cuando el menor soltaba algún gemido, el mayor lo golpeaba con placer, excitándose por el sonido del duro elemento contra la carne.

Siguiendo un largo rato con el mismo procedimiento, empezó a bajar por los muslos descubiertos, haciendo lo mismo, excitándose cada vez más, y aumentando los sollozos del prisionero, lo cual incrementaban la violencia que le era ejercida.

Los sonidos se hacían cada vez más agudos en la clara piel italiana, llegando hasta las piernas, donde volteó nuevamente al joven, encontrando nuevos sectores con los cuales jugar. Al mismo tiempo se veía en la mirada ambarina un surco de lágrimas que bajaban por las mejillas coloradas. De excitación. De humillación.

- P-Para… _per favore_… - Susurró por primera vez el prisionero, con voz apagada. El rubio se rió, siguiendo con su juego.

Dejó el látigo a un lado en el suelo, cerca de él, mientras miraba esa parte que estaba, finalmente, despierta.

- Eres mío. Me perteneces. Eres mi motín de guerra, y te voy a disfrutar.

Con estas palabras el menor supo que no tenía más oportunidades. Sólo debía esperar lo que viniera de aquél ser.

Tomó con violencia el miembro masculino y lo saboreó con la misma insistencia. Con dolor, el menor no resistió los gemidos que se escapaban de sus labios, extrañamente deseosos de sentir, de seguir sintiendo.

Con movimientos envolventes y rápidos, el mayor siguió su labor, saboreando aquél juguete nuevo, tomándolo con las manos cuando era necesario, sintiendo el castaño la sensación del cuero sobre la piel, que era extremadamente excitante.

Sin poder resistir, y con temblores recorriendo todo su cuerpo, el menor empezó a sentirse extraño, liberando una descarga eléctrica que corría por su ser, y terminaba en las manos del mayor, que degustaba los restos que quedaban en él.

Levantándose de su posición, la mirada azulada recorrió el cuerpo del italiano de arriba abajo, volviéndolo a dar vuelta, con las cadenas que hacían sangrar las muñecas, dejando nuevamente su espalda al descubierto, con heridas que comenzaban a sangrar.

Esta vez era su turno de descargarse.

Descubriendo su intimidad visiblemente excitada, el rubio dio violentas estocadas sobre el frágil trasero del italiano, quién gritaba de dolor por sentirlo dentro de él. Las lágrimas aumentaron de golpe, siendo grandes cataratas. Y los ojos se hinchaban por la violencia ejercida.

El mayor aprovechaba esas reacciones que lo excitaban e incitaban a ejercer una mayor violencia. Aumentando la velocidad, el menor sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía… su corazón, su humanidad.

Finalmente, el mayor descargó en el italiano sus frustraciones, su deseo, su excitación… su poder.

- Eres tan divertido – Susurró mientras se acomodaba la ropa. Y al volverlo a su posición normal, mirándolo a los ojos, esbozó una sonrisa siniestra.

- Recupérate Feliciano, sigue siendo mi juguete, sigue divirtiéndome un tiempo más – Susurró con una alegría aterradora, mientras recogía nuevamente su látigo, con el cual volvería tarde o temprano.

Cuando el mayor se hubo marchado, el castaño largó una última lágrima con sus ojos apagados. Sentía tristeza y un sentimiento de abandono total.

- Ludwig… ¿por qué llegamos a esto? ¿Por qué no me recuerdas? ¿Por qué, a pesar de todo este daño, te sigo amando…?

Pero él no sabía que una sombra escuchaba detrás de aquélla puerta de hierro, escuchando y sonriendo con frialdad, mientras una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos azulados, sin saber el por qué.

* * *

Puchi: OK! Me salió algo extraño xD Y la verdad no me sorprende demasiado. Vengo con esta idea de hacer un Ludwig extremadamente malvado, aunque es raro que lo sea con Ita-chan ¿no? owo

Como siempre, ¡dejen un review así sé si les gustó! Y también les acepto bombas, quejas, Rusias (LOL), ¡y a Alemania, por supuesto! xDD

Diccionario:

_* __Per favore_: Por favor

4


End file.
